


Diana Rigg

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: spy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana Rigg

“Lazenby? Are you kidding?”  
“Nope.”  
“Gibbs, you’re seriously saying you think that George Lazenby was the best Bond.”  
“Yep.”  
“Why?”  
“Diana Rigg.”  
“So? Connery had Ursula Andress in a bikini.”  
“So?”  
“ _Ursula Andress_. In a _bikini_.”  
“So. Diana Rigg. Wearing anything.”  
“Connery also had Honor Blackman.”  
“So?”  
“Well, if you’re going for the whole _Avengers_ thing…”  
“I wasn’t.”  
Tony frowned. “But…”  
“Ah,” Gibbs held up a finger silencing Tony. “Diana Rigg.”  
“To paraphrase Monty Python, an argument is a connected series of statements intended to establish a proposition. It isn’t just saying ‘Diana Rigg’.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“No it isn’t!”


End file.
